


Ghost

by felinedetached



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinedetached/pseuds/felinedetached
Summary: "My ghost, where'd you go? I can't find you in the body sleeping next to me."





	Ghost

His eyes are sad - they are in both versions of him. He’s lied to you before, and you know that, but he was trying to protect you. It doesn’t make it right, but… it’s a better reason to lie than most others you’ve heard. His are always about himself - that he’s fine when he’s really not and things similar.

 

He says that he’s bad for you. You don’t believe him. To you, he’s hurt, scared, and he deserves better than what he has. 

 

So does Brain Ghost Dirk.

 

Lying here, Dirk next to you, you miss him. Not Dirk, but Brain Ghost Dirk. He’s here - Dirk, that is - but Brain Ghost Dirk isn’t. And it  _ hurts _ , because you love both of them. You love Dirk, you really do, but you love Brain Ghost Dirk too! And no - no they’re not the same person. They’re similar but.

 

They’re not the same. And you miss the one that isn’t here with you.

 

You hate that you miss him - it feels like infidelity. It feels like you’re - not cheating. Uh. It feels like you’re being unfaithful, because you should love only him, right?

 

Right?

 

You wish Brain Ghost Dirk were here. He helped you through so much before - maybe he can help you with this too?

 

But he never shows up.

 

You can’t find him in your dreams the next night.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr [@felinedetached](https://felinedetached.tumblr.com/) and join people in gifting me bacon and love.


End file.
